


Sherlock Left No Note

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Sherlock Meta Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, Meta, Season/Series 03, Sherlock Theories, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My observations, along with other people’s additions from the original Tumblr Post, to the curious case of the missing note that Sherlock should have left in TRF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Left No Note

**Author's Note:**

> **_FIRST PUBLISHED JULY 24/14_**  
>   Original Meta Can be found at my blog here: [Sherlock Left No Note](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/93257871425/inevitably-johnlocked-not-sure-if-this-has-ever)
> 
> * * *
> 
> My first actual observational meta, written in the early days of my blog, before I knew I wanted to really write meta. Note that there are obvious discrepancies in the earlier meta to current.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please visit the blogs of the other contributors to this meta:  
> [miadifferent](http://miadifferent.tumblr.com/post/93228500958/inevitably-johnlocked-not-sure-if-this-has-ever) | [cosmoglaut](http://tmblr.co/mcjBjurER2pq7UURVwRIskg) | [porcupine-girl](http://porcupine-girl.tumblr.com/post/93234816999/cosmoglaut-miadifferent)

Not sure if this has ever been pointed out around Tumblr here, but I haven’t seen it anywhere. 

Okay, so I was listening as opposed to watching _SHERLOCK_ as I’m wont to do when I’m drawing, and just for some odd reason my ear caught an interesting tidbit, so I had to rewind to make sure I heard it correctly. 

It’s right at the beginning of _The Empty Hearse_ during the news report, between timeframes 4:38 to 4:48 _([AUDIO SAMPLE HERE](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_n9dx7q5HhR1tt7337o1.mp3) \- Turn your speakers up as loud as possible, because I have missed this for 6 months, and it’s one of those ‘Anytime’ moments like in_ TSoT _)._

**_The reporter said that Sherlock left no note. Listen again, it’s about 2 seconds in._**  
_“Although he left no note, friends say…”_

**_SHERLOCK LEFT NO NOTE._**

WHAT. 

We know for a fact, from _The Reichenbach Fall_ that Sherlock told John that his phone call was his note. Which led me at least to believe, at that time, that he was recording the conversation which was why he left the phone. 

So… 

Obviously I’m probably just looking too much into this, but I’m just curious why that bit would get tossed into _TEH_ when they made a show in _TRF_ of Sherlock purposefully leaving the phone. I can’t hear what follows in the newscast after _“His friends say…”_ as Lestrade and Anderson talk a bit too loud over it, so I’m not sure if there was something else that we’re missing. I would love to hear the rest of this newscast. I strain to hear but I can’t. 

There’s just SO MANY HOLES in Sherlock’s version of The Fall _(*cough* Moriarty and the snipers *cough*)_ that I wouldn’t be surprised if this was also one of the other little things not addressed. I don’t know. Perhaps Mycroft confiscated the phone, or it was NEVER ACTUALLY RECORDED as in _TEH_ we don’t see Sherlock set up the recording _(though correct me if I’m wrong, can you not get transcripts of mobile phone conversations if the police require one?)_. Or John just simply refused to speak about the matter _(which is very likely)_. 

Which now brings me to another thing sort of related to this. 

I believe that Sherlock’s version of The Fall is **what he believes to be true.** It’s what **his part of the fall entailed, riddled with information he would have gotten from Mycroft** _(Sherlock couldn’t have possibly known about the snipers being taken care of)_. I’m certain he left a few gaping holes when relaying it to Anderson, but it’s at least a half-truth. Mycroft and Molly and the Homeless Network were also involved in The Fall, and **WE DON’T KNOW THEIR PART OF THE PLAN IN FULL**. Molly’s involvement was orchestrated by Sherlock, so her version is probably exactly as Sherlock says. But Mycroft… well Mycroft is just as manipulative as, if not more than, Sherlock. He lies for a living. It’s very possible he would have told Sherlock his own version differently to protect his other motives. I never believed this more than when this photo started making its rounds on Tumblr recently: 

  
[SOURCE](http://the-diogenes.tumblr.com/post/91468440723/x)

Deleted scene, or future scene for the special? _THIS IS NOT CONFIRMED, SO DON’T NAG ME ABOUT IT_ , but to my knowledge this is a legit setlock scene _(if it’s not, someone please correct me so I don’t look foolish!)_ To me, Mycroft clearly had a side-plan with Moriarty. It’s THIS part I’m interested in. 

This is why MoffTiss can say with certainty the Sherlock’s version of The Fall happened as he told it. **_BECAUSE THAT’S HOW IT HAPPENED FROM HIS P.O.V._** Mycroft would have never told Sherlock about is plan with Moriarty. The beauty of the way this is worded that is that it’s “Sherlock’s version in relation to the versions portrayed on-screen”, not necessarily “in relation to how it happened to everyone else”. 

I really am part of the group that believes we will see the proper resolution to The Fall in season 4, or at least get some insight into Mycroft’s role in it for clues to form a cohesive whole. 

Oh gosh, sorry you guys. My one little observation turned into my own Reichen-Theory. Just, UGH The Fall is so important, and I can’t put my finger on as to why. It’s just a feeling. 

Gosh, I need to make a post about the stuff in _TRF_ and _TEH_ that don’t match up for me. 

>   
>  [miadifferent:](http://miadifferent.tumblr.com/post/93228500958/inevitably-johnlocked-not-sure-if-this-has-ever)
> 
> Interesting. 
> 
> Why does the journalist emphasize, that Sherlock didn’t leave a note? (a note could have been a confession or denial about being a fake. It could have been an explanation for the suicide. - what else?) And do we have an intratextual/canonical explanation how Sherlock’s name had been cleared? 

**miadifferent** \- That’s exactly what boggles my mind. It seems rather superfluous to make sure that it is audible enough to hear. I too am interested to know how Sherlock’s name was suddenly cleared. 

>   
>  [cosmoglaut](http://tmblr.co/mcjBjurER2pq7UURVwRIskg)
> 
> What the reporter says: _“Sherlock Holmes fell to his death from the top of London’s Bart’s Hospital. Although he left no note, friends say it was unlikely he was able to cope with a slur on his reputation and resulted media [too indistinct]”._ Trick is to listen with headphone only partially inside. It captures only one of the stereo audio, and that completely wipes off the main conversation between Lestrade and Anderson. I’m sure there are better tricks. 
> 
> As for no note, I believe he is talking about the literal note that is typically found in a suicide case. I wouldn’t take this as a plot hole so much as a possibility that not all details of the case were made public. Or maybe John just said that Sherlock talked to him over the phone. If press didn’t know at all that he talked over the phone to John, that would be definitely interesting to me. As it is, the part where “friends” saying that he was “unable to cope with a slur on his reputation” *is* interesting. 

**cosmoglaut:** OOOO!!! Thanks for more of that transcript! That is indeed interesting! Which “friends” exactly then, THAT is the interesting bit! 

>   
>  [porcupine-girl:](http://porcupine-girl.tumblr.com/post/93234816999/cosmoglaut-miadifferent)  
>  That photo is legitimately from setlock, BUT Moftiss said at the time they were setting up a few “false scenes” to throw us off the scent. It seems most likely that the Moriarty/Mycroft bits (there are several photos of them together, with Moriarty wearing Sherlock’s coat) are just those fakeouts.  
> 

**porcupine-girl:** AH, okay, good point. I didn’t know too much about setlock since I had the tag blacklisted for the months leading up to S3, so good to know :) Though, I have also read somewhere _(frig, I need to start bookmarking things that I may possibly reference!)_ from people more in the know about filmography and the BBC than me that because they are a smaller budget, NOTHING is wasted. I’m just wondering if it’s possible that they would have filmed things that would possibly be used in future episodes _(OF COURSE, if it was setlock, they may not have been “really filming, in which case, ignore me =p)_? Like I said, I’m not at all familiar with the practices of budgeting and stuff like that, so I’m totally open to the photo being a red herring :) BUT wouldn’t it just knock your socks off if Mycroft and Moriarty are in cahoots! LOL.


End file.
